Growing Storms
by XxNarniaxXxSkanderxX
Summary: Abaigael was frozen for over a thosand years, finally the curse was broken by Aslan. But now, he is sending her to England the year 1946; what happens when she meets Edmund for the second time, along with his family this time. Pre-Last Battle... Edmund/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Growing Storms

XxNarniaxXxSkandarxX

* * *

It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. That is how everything began for Abaigael as her eyes opened and locked on to a giant Lion standing in front of her. Her body slowly reawakened turned from its stone prison to the original form she was before. The shining white-blonde hair she had been graced with from birth fell to her shoulders from the place the locks had been held in for however long it took Aslan to find her and restore her body back from stone.

"Daughter, Welcome back. Much has changed since you were imprisoned." The young lady smiled as the noble Lion captured her in his large paws when she stumbled as her legs became flesh again.

* * *

Cold everything was always cold. For as long as she could remember it was always that way. Up in the cold Mountains of Archenland north of Anvard where she grew up in her family's home, a gentle coolness was always there. Now she wasn't sure if her home even existed there anymore.

Abaigael sat in the coldest place in Narnia now, first the white lady had seemed to like her. Even the wolves treated her as a princess. Everything then went downhill when it became known that she believed in Aslan, too much for the white lady's liking. For now, the witch kept her locked up in the icy depths of her palace. The young Abaigael who should be living a life in the court of the King of Archenland with suitors following her every move was just the ghost of her previous self as she sat on the ice cold floor. All she could hold onto was a small bit of hope.

Her ice prison was nothing compared to what was to come. Jadis' powers had started to grow weaker and then another prisoner joined her. A faun named Tumnus; he saved a human from being captured. The white witch believed Abaigael knew more about Aslan and demanded information from her; the young girl of seventeen had to endure cruel forms of torture as the witch became more angry as the days went by.

At some point a young was brought in, he kept asking for Turkish Delight and soon found he was only given stale bread and frozen water. Abaigael listened as the faun Tumnus talking with him. She caught on to what they were saying; and her voice cracked as she tried to talk to them.

"Are you one, one of the four?" Her weak voice sounded through the depths of the giant room. The young boy looked at her from the cell of ice he placed in across from her.

"Me, from the prophecy? I guess so," the young boy stated. The faun Tumnus moved to look at the young girl in the cell as he began to speak.

"He certainly is, but he has been captured as you can see. It is easy to fall for the White Witches tricks is it not?" The faun's own weak voice said back to her. She moved forward in her cell to get a closer look of the boy who seemed to be at least 5 years younger than her, if not more.

Then, suddenly, a large Minotaur came through the gates and unlocked her cell and her chains. He took her by the back of her arm and hoisted her up and moved her from the cell towards the exit of the prison.

"You have to save Narnia, little boy. It the worlds only hope for peace, now," she told him as she was dragged from the room.

* * *

"The White Witch, Jadis, is now dead. She has been for many years. You were taken prisoner in the year of 999. This may shock you dear one, but it has taken me many years to find you. Now the year is 2478 and Narnia is beginning to fall into a dark time. Nothing will be familiar to you, here. You'll have no friends or family to begin with, so I offer this to you. The four siblings that once saved Narnia from the rule of the witch live another world, where time moves more slowly than here. There they are just commoners under the rule of another, you are welcomed to join them in their world and return to the real Narnia when you die. Your family is waiting there for you when you do. I cannot go with you into that world, but I'll always be with you little one. I'll grace you with all the common knowledge of their world once you are there, even sending the youngest and dearest of the four a message to befriend you. Will you go to them?"

Abaigael stared at the great Lion her mind processing all the information she was given. She looked around to the dense forest that surrounding them, there were no signs of the witch's castle anywhere, winter was completely gone from the land. "Where are we?" she asked unsure of the surroundings.

"Dear one, we are on the island that once was Cair Paravel. I do not know how you came to be here," he said answering the question that loomed in her mind. She had only seen the castle once and now as she looked at the broken stone which was all around her she knew she couldn't stay.

"I'll go. I'll go wherever you want me to go Aslan. I thank you for saving me. What kind of life will I know?" she asked as the great Lion sat down before her. Her eyes were full of questions as she realized her new life was coming closer to her.

"A great one full of happiness no matter how long it shall last, have no fears I will always protect you." With that he breathed upon her face causing her eyes to shut so they wouldn't dry; when she opened them she was standing in a very unusual place. A completely foreign place indeed, a giant stone Lion stood in front of her. She knew it wasn't him but she felt at peace there. Looking around she found she could name all the objects she saw, automobiles, a trolley, a train station. Unfortunately her wandering mind was stop by a collision that sent her on the ground over a suitcase that had been placed by her feet. Looking up for noticed a younger girl with bright strawberry-blonde hair picking herself up and walking towards her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I am just in a big rush to get to the train station so I can get home, oh look you are going on the same one as me! To London too! Oh we must hurry we don't want to miss it! I'm Lucy Pevensie by the way," she said as she picked up her own suitcase and grabbed Abaigael's hand and took her down the steps on the train station. Abaigael barely managed to get a hold of the suitcase that caused the fall and keep up with the young girl.

* * *

A/N: Thank you forcoming and reading the first chapter of Growing Storms. note this Ed/oc has nothing to do with my other story. Here that story never happend and Ed never met Lillie :P This story will feature lyrics from The Call by Skeptor occasionly to Review please

Disclaimer: I only own Abaigael, Narnia will aways belong to Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

The Train Ride.

Lucy: 14

Ed: 16

Susan: 18

Peter: 19

Abaigael: 16

Abaigael ran after the girl stumbling with her suitcase in one hand and Lucy's hand pulling her other hand. They ran a short distance down the street and across it; many shoats came from the drivers of said cars. Abaigael tried to catch the many new things around her and store them in her memory but the young girl was just running too fast for her too keep looking. Abaigael looked behind her as something tapped her back only to find her white-blonde hair in a plait hanging down to her mid-back.

The two girls soon joined an impatient but beautiful girl standing near the door to the station. Once she noticed her younger sister she closed her newspaper and folded it and placed the paper into her handbag. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she pushed herself from the wall and joined the two girls as they entered the station and went inside towards the ticket collectors. Abaigael felt out of place as she tried to think what everything was, and what it did. Information flew through her head, and she tried to grasp even a little bit to help her start a conversation. Luckily the elder girl seemed perfectly able to start one and did so once they sat in a compartment.

"Abaigael, you say, that's a nice name. I once had a friend by that name, but not anymore. I guess you could say I outgrew her. Of course my new friends," and so on went the one-sided conversation the elder girl named Susan had with herself, excepted both of the younger girls to listen to her every word. However Abaigael and Lucy spent most of the time nodding and whispering things such as, "What is she talking about now", "Do you understand what she's saying?", etc. Slightly giggling every time Susan asked them if they knew what she meant about something and all they could do was nod. Lucy enjoyed being with her new friend, she even told the girl once when Susan left to find other people to talk with.

"You know it is nice having someone else to sit with. Ever since Susan went to America with our parents she's been obsessed with herself," Lucy stated to Abaigael. She lightly rolled her eyes at the thought but they lighted up as the young girl remembered her own travels that summer. Lucy looked back to the platinum blonde girl to her right as her eyes saddened, no more exciting trips for her anymore. Abaigael gave the young girl a smile knowing it must be hard having a sister you doesn't believe anymore. Aslan gave Abaigael the basic knowledge of the four Pevensies along with the new world she was in it seemed. Lucy brightened back up not wanting to explain her sudden change in mood but it seemed the older girl understood her. "So do you have siblings as well?" She asked the girl sitting next to her.

"Yes, only one. My brother, he uhm, he well died a long time ago, but it feels like I saw him yesterday, I'm glad I remember so much about him I guess Asl-, I guess I just have a good memory," she said correcting herself. Lucy gave the older girl a look her mind twirling with Aslan and suddenly got the idea to tell this girl all about her journeys to the other world, but not tell her it was really herself to see if the girl had also been there, but that could have been impossible.

"So, where actually do you live?" Lucy asked the girl wondering how far from her home her new friend would be living nearby to her own home. Abaigael racked her brain for the information on her new home. She soon found the information tuck away in her memory.

"Finchley, though I haven't always lived there. I used to live up in the mountains, ah such beautiful of Arrc-America, uhum, sorry something caught in my throat there. Lucy nodded thoughtfully before a beaming smile came to her face.

"So do I, on _," she declared just as her sister came back into the compartment. Susan looked at her sister; you know one of those looks, where the elder thinks the younger has just gone crazy. But as she took her seat from across the two younger girls she smiled towards Abaigael.

"I live on that road too, but my number is 365, oh that must mean we live right next door to each other. Who knew!" She stated to the now two girls in the compartment, silently she told herself Aslan knew had it all planned for her. Anyone else in her position would just say what a piece of luck she had found in her new friends, but it wasn't the full bit of luck on her side, the great Lion was there too.

The rest of the journey was very uneventful; Susan resumed talking about her and the numerous fellows that were interested in her. She recounted the days before her visit to America and how she had been quiet and shy like Abaigael and reassured the girl she would grow out of it as soon as she grew up more. Abaigael's face turned bright red at this knowing what Susan had meant would be growing. Lucy told her sister off for embarrassing Abaigael and soon the room grew silent with a giant elephant sitting in the corner.

The announcer came on announcing the stop the three girls were getting off at. Lucy seemed excited and bonded for the door once the train began to slow down. Susan explained that their brothers were going to be waiting for them at the train station having come from there own schools a little earlier then the girls. Lucy dearly loved her older brother Peter, the eldest of the four Pevensies. As the train stopped Susan and Abaigael joined Lucy at the door and watched as Lucy jumped up and down waiting for the doors to be opened.

"Peter! Ed!" She yelled out as she ran from the train giving hugs to her brothers. Susan pulled up short of her brothers and sister and watched as the younger girl looked around in wonder. Abaigael turned towards the family and frowned as she noticed Susan distancing herself from her siblings, how she wished she could snap some sense into the older girl. Now that school was no longer necessary for her, Abaigael could only imagine what her plans were for the future, no doubt find a rich husband and live luxury.

"Oh Abaigael! Dear, how are you, I've missed you so much," a strange women said coming up to her and hugging her. Abaigael realized this was her mother, her new one at last. Looking at the older women she noticed she looked very similar to her own mother and only wished that it really was her mother. Smiling she hugged the women back and then moved to hug her father, she then noticed a younger boy looking up at her with wide eyes. "Oh dear, you've forgotten haven't you. This poor boy was orphaned in the war, and we didn't have the heart to say no," her mother lightly explained. Abaigael nodded and looked back over her shoulder to the Pevensie family; the three were still in a happy reunion as Susan greeted what seemed to be their mother and father. "Oh do you have new friends dear? Why don't we all go and introduce ourselves to their family? Which ones are your friends?" Her 'mother' asked her with a tilted head.

"Well Lucy, the youngest girl, and I guess Susan is my friend too, though she seems to care more about herself. I sat with them on the train back from school," she said as her mother began to drag her over to the family.

"Oh Abaigael, isn't this exciting? Imagine we'll be seeing each other everyday this summer I bet! No worries at all about missing each other!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to her taking her hand. "Mother this is my new friend, Abaigael! She's going to be living right next door in that house you said was being redone! Susan and I met her on the train, and oh this really is going to be a treat! Abbey, this is my oldest brother Peter, and my older brother Edmund, course you know Susan, and my father he's finally come back form the war!" Lucy said as if she was still a young girl who could talk for hours straight. Abaigael pulled down the tight sleeves of her coat and made the similar introductions of her own to the Pevensie family. Soon the four parents were talking about whatever is was that interested them and the five children, her new brother sticking with her new mom, stared awkwardly around before Lucy caught her breath and set off again trying to engage all of them into the conversation. However Susan was not easily impressed and went away from the group and began to chat with people closer to her own age. Peter and Abaigael did their best to keep the conversation mildly interesting, tending not to linger on boring conversation about personal interests very long. And Edmund, well he just stood there putting in his two cents when he felt it necessary but more or less wanted to go home and sleep.

A/n: finally got back to my mom's shop and decided to update this story first cause I fully know where it is going, and the other I'm stuck at a crossroads that I thought I passed in the last chapter but apparently not. Thank you for coming in and reading this chapter and I hope to have another one up soon, maybe I'll watch my mom's shop every Thursdays this summer so I can post then. I still have two and a half hours left so maybe I'll be updating the other story as well. Please review! If and when you have the time of course and thank you to those who put this on their story alert page, I'm trying to stay original here so you can always count on that, and I've read a lot of Narnia fanfic so I know what people have out there and hopefully that'll help me stay away from what they've written and tell a new story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Family Once More

Once the parents were able to separate themselves and their children they bid each other goodbye with promises to chat later. Abaigael's luggage was put away in the boot and the family set off for home. They stopped for the ever popular fish and chips and quickly gobbled their helpings up and continued home. Her new brother became more accustom to her on the car ride home and soon the two began to play simple clapping games. It didn't last long however, soon they arrived home and Abaigael took her bags from the boot and lugged them up the stairs to her room, or what her mind was telling her was her room. Looking out the window she noticed the beautiful garden the former owners had built a few years ago, though it looked more like paradise to her then a garden Abaigael knew she'd enjoy it all the same no matter what it was called. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice calling her downstairs.

"Yes, mom?" She asked as she stood on the landing. Her mother looked up and signaled her to come down the stairs. Her father sat on the love seat in the living room and her brother was playing with his stuff bear in the corner. She looked at both of them before turning back to look at her mother with a questioning gaze.

"It seems that you've grown very much since last summer and none of your cloths are going to fit you anymore dear, now your father and I agree that I'll take you shopping for some new clothes in town today and well I was just wondering if you wanted to go next door and ask if one of your new friends wanted to join us," her mother said in a pleasant sort of voice. Abaigael nodded and moved towards the door before turning around.

"Exactly which house do they live in again?" She asked and her mother laughed and pointed out the door and to the right. Abaigael nodded and slipped on her shoes and moved outside closing the door behind her. She sighed looking around the strange land she was now in, and was to call her home. She could only wish to see Narnia once again.

Abaigael turned to the right and moved herself across the two lawns and came to a stop in front of the door belonging to the Pevensies, and she only knew this because their last name was painted onto the same mailbox nailed to their house. She stood still for a second unsure of what to do, till the thought of knocking came to her head, realizing that is what they do in this world. After knocking a few times loud enough for someone to her she heard a few soft footsteps from inside before the door opened revealing Edmund. Abaigael smiled and was about to ask for Lucy or Susan until Edmund turned around and shouted up the stairs.

"Lucy, your friend is here for you!" He turned back around and opened the door wide enough to grant her access to the quaint little house. She heard a small reply from one of the rooms up the stairs as Edmund moved towards the Living room and sat down one of the chairs. Lucy's head appeared at the top of the landing and she smiled down to Abaigael.

"I knew it would be you! Your mom asked mine earlier if one of us could go get new cloths with you, since you don't really know the England fashion, and anyway Susan would have been a better choice but she already had plans on meeting up with some old friends of hers. Anyway make yourself at home, I can't quite seem to find my other shoe, I'll be right down," she said with a big grin and in one breath, the very Lucy style it seemed and then disappeared once more. Abaigael moved over to the living room and stood awkwardly wondering if she should sit.

Edmund looked up to her and pointed his finger to a chair next to the unlit fireplace and raised his eyebrows at her. Abaigael felt her face turn red knowing what a fool she seemed to be and moved over to the chair placing herself on it as gracefully as she could manage in the nonflexible school uniform she was wearing.

Edmund began to read a very large book as she sat still staring around in the room in wonder. Ed's eyes followed hers as they moved around the room. "You act as if you've never seen a living room before, I'm sure you have one in your own house," he stated, though his eyes were more asking a question. She glanced at him before sighing and leaning back in the chair.

"Well, I mean I have, and we do. It's just, you have so much in here, family pictures and a, a, um, a gramophone. Plus a radio, that's very neat. We don't have any of those yet, well everything is still in boxes, but we don't have a gramophone or radio," she said her voice slightly trembling as she tried to name everything, especially the things she hasn't seen before. Edmund slightly nodded his head still wondering about the platinum blonde as he began reading his book about law once again. The elephant in the corner didn't stay long, for after a moment both could hear footsteps running down the stairs and soon Lucy's face appeared and disappeared into the kitchen then came back again.

"Alright, I told my mom I'm going now, so you ready Abaigael I'm sure you don't want to stick around and be bored by Edmund's reading habits any longer," she said pulling her friend from the chair she was on and towards the door. Abaigael laughed as Lucy did and let herself be pulled for the second time that day.

"Goodbye, Edmund," she said as she was towed long behind Lucy out of the room and back outside. She only caught the beginning of his reply as Lucy shut the door before he could finish it, not even realizing he was replying to Abaigael. The two girls walked back across the yards and were about to open the door when Abaigael's mother came outside all ready to go. They hopped into the back of the ford car and prepared for the short ride into business district of town to shop.

The girls and Abaigael's mother enjoyed rummaging through store after store looking for blouses and skirts and even shorts that were prefect for England's summer. Abaigael and her mother even agreed to buy a mother/daughter outfit so they could match if they ever felt like doing so. They enjoyed picking out more fashionable outfits as well, moving away from the old teed and twills into a more casual look for Abaigael. Lucy had her try on many of the little hats that her sister had been wanted to get till they decided on two of the tiny hats.

Abaigael's mom even insisted her getting the new bikini style of bathing suits by the French designer Louis Reard. Lucy snickered at her saying she would take all the attention of the boys at the beach. At this statement Abaigael had her mother promise to also get her a full suit to wear if she was the only girl there with the two piece suit. They shopped for about two hours before all three agreed they had enough clothes to last Abaigael the entire summer, most were sale clothes as well which made Abaigael's mother very happy. The girls agreed on the ride home that Abaigael would come over to Lucy's house the next morning after breakfast and they would walk around the neighborhood and even meet some of Lucy's friends, which unfortunately weren't many. The two bid goodnight in the driveway and Abaigael and her mother took the bags up to her room and hung them up, Abaigael did most of the hanging as seeing her mother went to prepare dinner for the family before they were even halfway through hanging.

Abaigael took the time alone to get a better look of her room and she noticed she had another window facing the Pevensie house. Even with a tall fence separating the two houses she still managed to see over it from her window and see their house and garden. She smiled seeing Lucy outback playing catch with her oldest brother as the sun began to slowly descend in the sky. Soon they moved back inside and she turned to look at the house and noticed how the nearest window to hers was only about a meter across and to the left of her. She didn't mean to be sneaky but she looked into the window trying to see what room it was, and it seemed to belong to one of the boys, for it had jackets and boy caps placed all over. Abaigael laughed at the realizing no matter what world she went to boys never would be the most organized. She turned from the window hearing her father calling her down to set the table for dinner and she smiled realizing she really did belong in this family as much as her first family in Archenland.

A/N: on my profile you will see a link to my album on photobucket featuring clothes from the era that i can see abaigael wearing along with what the mother/daughter outifts looked like. Of course I hope no one is getting impatient with me, I tend to like stories with a slow love blooming throughout and i think thats why they havent even really talked but no worries i ave plans fro eddie and abbey! As always thank you for coming and reading I would like to see some reviews of course, because that's how stories get more popular and the author(me) gets ideas by the silly things you tell me! and please look at the outfits i love the bikini, it's so cute, and nothing like today's which is alittle to much, or should i say not enough! My mom finally took in the computer so maybe it'll get fixed, but till then i'm using her shop, now i'm stopping my little rant so i can work on Rising Waves today as well and hopefully get out a bigger chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

There Once Was A Girl

Chapter 4

Abaigael smiled as the sun rose in the early morning sky and came into her window. Sitting up she looked out both her windows and noticed movement out of the one located on the side of the house. A partial roof hung from just below her window out a few feet, prefect for climbing on, which a little kitten also decided. She noticed the little cat kept looking over the side and meowing very loudly, something that also must have woken her up. She had always been more of a cat person, and loved to talk with the wild Narnian cats that sometimes wondered into Archenland.

Opening her window up she called over to the cat speaking to it much like she would to any normal person, then realized animals didn't talk in this world and started cooing it to come over to her. Sighing she watched the kitten move a little closer but still more focus on the ground. She looked back to her door, wondering if her parents would be mad at her for climbing out on to the roof. Abaigael swung one foot over the ledge and hoisted herself over it onto the roof. Carefully she got down onto her knees and crawled over to the edge where the kitten was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Here kitten, I'm not going to hurt you. Oh is that your mother down there with your siblings? Oh your so cute, come here, come on, baby kitty," she said sweetly to the kitten. However the cat just kept moving back and forth like it wanted to jumped the few meters it was to the ground. She sighed and edged herself closer to the cat but it didn't pay much attention to her, but did move farther away as the mother cat moved down the small space between the house and fence.

"You're never going to get it's attention like that, you know," a voice said not far away. Abaigael jumped and clung onto the roof paneling trying not to fall. She looked around and noticed Lucy's brother Edmund leaning outside of the room almost across from hers. She held her chest as her heart rate went back down.

"Well, at least I'm not a creeper, and try to scare people off roofs jeez. And I'm use to cats that talk ba-, uhm I mean I'm used to animals that listen to people when you talk and I guess alley cats aren't much like pets are they?" She asked trying to keep his mind from her almost slip up, not sure if they would really take her seriously if she told them she came from the place their old castle of Cair Paravel once was. Plus the fact Aslan warned her against telling them, for reasons unknown to her. Edmund stared at her for a few seconds before throwing a small piece of meat at her which caught the attention of the small kitten, and it moved her towards her smelling the air.

"That's how you get alley cats to come to you. Now I suggest you go and put that one outside your front door before the mom cat leaves it here. You can take the cat from the alley but never the alley from the cat," he said and soon after disappeared back into his own house and slowly closed the window. Taking the kitten in her arms she crawled back into the house and walked to the landing and was stopped by her little brother asking if it was their cat.

"No, it's an alley cat, I'm going to put it back with it's mommy, it got stuck on our roof over the night," Abaigael told him gently as she made her way down the stairs to the front door. She placed the cat on the steps and watched as it ran away towards the big cat followed by many kittens and joined the back of the line. She smiled and made her way back inside the house.

"Honey, The Pevensies have invited us to the park today for a lunch picnic, why don't you put on that cute little play dress, the one similar to the picture of Shirley Temple, that I showed you, the was taken a few years ago when she was 15. It'll be adorable, prefect for a nice sunny day like this," she said moving around the rooms as she juggled preparing breakfast and keeping the house clean, as Abaigael moved back to her room she noticed her mother had a ladle in one hand a broom in the other. Laughing to herself she made her way into her room to the little closet in the corner. She pulled out the floral dress her mother had been talking about and smiled at the choice. It did look very similar to the dress of the famous America picture her mother had shown her that was apart of her collection.

Her mother had visited America during the 30s, which happened to be the depression so not very many things lifted people's moods but she fell in love with the Little Shirley Temple and collected many things wishing Abaigael could be like her, even dressed her in similar ways when she was younger. Abaigael realized as her mother told her these things, that all the memories her parents had of her growing up were false, all given to them by Aslan so that Abaigael would have a home. But, for some reason it made Abaigael feel special knowing it made the women she called mom happy to have such memories of her. She put on the dress glad she had taken a bath the night before. Doing a little spin to watch the dress fly out from her legs she noticed a similar face outside her window laying on the Pevensie's roof next door. Laughing she pushed up on her window opening it.

"Couldn't wait to try out the roof yourself, jealous that I got have all the fun earlier, Edmund?" She said with a laugh watching him slowly sit up like he was expecting someone to start talking with him. He looked over to her window and smiled towards her signaling her to come out onto her own roof. Smiling she tried to be graceful as she moved out on to her roof and sat down putting her leg off to one side because of the dress.

"Of course you're right. No, actually I come out her a lot, which is why the cats were up here last night, I come out and lay down looking at the stars and give the cats that come by some meat, it's a nice way to see them, since my mom's allergic to 'em," he stated shrugging his shoulders. Of course he didn't really care what her opinion was of him, after all being a King once before cause many good and bad remarks to go around and people never judged the guy underneath. But this girl didn't know that, although many have told him since he first return he seemed very much like a Knight in shining armor only without the armor. Abaigael didn't seem to notice the more regal presence him and his siblings often had, or just never felt the need to state her findings.

"Well it's the middle of the morning and no stars are out anymore, so why are you out here now?" She asked curiously, wondering why the person across from her was so different from his own siblings. Of course, she knew the story and prophesies of them coming, and Aslan filled in briefly what had happened while she was frozen, but never mentioned much about the younger king. He looked over at her and smiled lightly.

"You're good at noticing things aren't you? A blade of grass moves and you could spot it and know exactly which one it is. Well Susan's being her usual self and well I guess she's changed ever since her trip to America, and now it's all about Susan twenty-four hours of everyday in the week. She used to be very gentle, always the one to come after me when Peter and I had a row at each other. Well, I don't fight with Peter anymore, so her job has disappeared and now she much more interested in boys and make-up and the latest hair-dos and fashion magazines. Uhm, anyway I heard we're going to be seeing you and your family at the park later for lunch, that's a, nice," he finished awkwardly.

"You don't have to worry Edmund, I'm good with secrets, I mean I have my own bunch of secrets no one knows but Asl-, God. And, uh, I don't wish to get you in a row with your sister or anything, I wouldn't want to have my brother be mad at me cause I didn't care for his attitude," she said shrugging her shoulders to him looking up at the sky. The clouds were huge and floated carelessly along waiting till they could poor down onto the country.

"Yeah, but your brother is still little, I don't think you have to worry about getting into many fights, I mean you'll be going off to university in a while and he'll stay here and grow up," he said looking over at her with raised eyebrows.

"Right, my brother is still a little kid. Uh, well I'll see you at the park later, I haven't gotten any breakfast yet and I should really help my mom. It was nice talking with you Edmund," she said smiling as she stood up, but still in a crouched manner and made her way back into her room, disappearing from his view in its darkness.

A/N: So here is another chapter of this story for you :) I wanted to go more with this but my time is limited but it's still alot at least for me it seems to be. So I would execpt the next chapter in a week maybe less maybe more and thank you for reading this chapter and if you review thank you I'm going to have to go through all the reviews and reply soon hehe.

Anyway for those who also follow my other story, thank you for your patience and I sat down today and planned out the entire plot for Rising Waves, and there's a chance for a sequel, however this story most likely won't have one. But Rising Waves, I've thrown some major twists and turns at you but except some more and maybe even a huge plot twist..or two. I'm not sure what counts as a plot twist so there might be a few to come, but I'm very excited to write that story and because our home computer is not fixed yet I've begun to write that story in my notebook once more, of course my writing there has much improved now that I know fully where I'm taking the story lol. So next time I'm on I promise to update that one and hopefully this story as well, because I love reading it as I write just as much as you people seem to enjoy reading it after I finish the chapter. I often go back and re-read the chapter once i post it so I know where to take the next chapter, plus I'm such a fan of my own work, I pretend it's not really me when I write it and I'm always tempted to review saying Update soon! Cause I read it on my phone during the week to plan ahead, course I notice all the stupid mistake word never notices and it's impossible to fix without making people think I put on a new chapter so I don't fix it, well ttfn!


End file.
